


Cherry Hearts - Valentine's Special

by polaris_dreams



Series: Puzzle Pieces [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Amusement Parks, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just Seungbin in love, M/M, Multi, Romance, Side! Jilix, Side! Minchan, Travel, Valentine's Day, trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaris_dreams/pseuds/polaris_dreams
Summary: Loving Changbin comes easy for Seungmin. It's not a restriction, it's freedom. Two complete lives merging together.They are still the same. Even after one year of being official.Changbin might not be overly romantic. But he is making room for Seungmin too - in his apartment, in his life, in his heart. Doing things he would have never done for others.Like giving Seungmin the best three days of his life.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Series: Puzzle Pieces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135565
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Cherry Hearts - Valentine's Special

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said Minho's story would be the next? It is not. Here have some Valentine's day fluff for Seungbin before the upcoming angst.
> 
> I know it's still 13th. But this date is very important in the story. For new readers, I recommend you go through 'I know but I don't know' before this to know our characters and how they got together^^
> 
> This story is placed before the Epilogue of IKBIDK - where they have already completed two years and after their Jeju trip (Chan's news).
> 
> Have a happy reading :)

**In Perpetuum et Unum Diem**

_Forever and one day._

  
  


[ Playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/30uyR7oiWuCi9iVlRG5K8L?si=bruUT9-nRwOzdX7WlUk3eQ&utm_source=copy-link)

  
  


\----------

  
  


'Don't run now. Hey!'

  
  


'You are too slow, Changbin.'

  
  


'Nope. You are too familiar with this place. You have an advantage.'

  
  


'I told you not to come. Do you even listen to what I say?'

  
  


'Yeah, yeah. Why do we have to walk back anyway? Your car is there. Hell, my jeep is also there. You really like seeing me suffer.'

  
  


'You have zero stamina for someone who works out this often, baby. Maybe you should spend more time at the gym.'

  
  


'Or...I could just stay in and sex you up. Best workout ever.'

  
  


'Catch up on me first and then we will see.'

  
  


'You little……'

  
  


Seungmin is running now. Two bags of groceries clutched tight to his chest. Giggles in the air. 

  
  


They are still like this - Seungmin and Changbin. Even after one year of being together. Officially together.

  
  


Seungmin still does random visits at Changbin's place. But now he stays back to cook breakfast and sometimes lunch. Changbin has opened up his wardrobe for Seungmin's free use. Some old t-shirts that are too big on him. Loose pajamas. Vanilla and spice. His toiletry is in his boyfriend's place permanently. Two toothbrushes, his herbal toothpaste.

  
  


Changbin is now a part of his Saturday, 11 AM grocery visits. He whines, he sneaks in chocolates and yogurt boxes when Seungmin is not looking, fights with him on the payment counter. But he is there every other Saturday. As if on a schedule. 

  
  


Seungmin's home had been an unfamiliar territory for him. And Novie. But Changbin is well settled in now. He is friends with everyone round the corner. Middle-aged neighbors, nosy deli staff, florists, community gatekeepers. 

  
  


Everyone likes him. Even Novie. 

  
  


His husky waits for Changbin's arrival as diligently as kids wait for Christmas. Maybe it's similar. He gets treats, new clothes, toys. And pats and scratches every time. It's adorable to watch them interact. Seungmin has some pictures on his private Instagram of them together. Candids. Some blurred, some holding the prettiest laughs he has ever seen. His boys, favorite people. 

  
  


Seungmin's second room is practically Changbin's now. Not officially. Not yet. It still has the essence of a guest bedroom. Partially filled closets. Mostly Changbin's work overalls and some essentials. They sleep in the master anyway if Changbin decides to stay back. 

  
  


The front courtyard looks lived in too. Fresh blooms in the Summer. It took them a couple of months to get all the seedlings planted, bushes roped. It will grow bigger this Spring. Seungmin hopes. There's still one month to go.

  
  


Growing feelings. 

  
  


Trust.

  
  


You make room for someone you want in your life.

  
  


You make compromises. 

  
  


And this time, Seungmin did not hesitate. He had enough experience and fears to understand the consequences. He lost one person. He would not lose this one. 

  
  


Changbin is making room for him too. In his apartment. Home. Life. Heart.

  
  


Unlike before, Seungmin knows what he does. Where Changbin spends his majority of time at. 

  
  


'Good Grip Auto Repairs'. A surprisingly spacious garage workshop in the heart of Yongsan-gu. Enough room to pull in three cars at once. 

  
  


The walls are painted black with some silver streaks. Reds here and there. An abstract art. Something out of a commission. From a friend of friend's. It's a good piece. Seungmin can maybe try his hand on Graffiti too. Someday.

  
  


The garage is handled by two of Changbin's friends. Seojun and Minjeong. A couple. School friends. 

  
  


A very funny pair who like to tease Changbin often. Sharing embarrassing stories of teenager Changbin with him. When he rebelled, when he was brutally rejected by a senior, when he got his motorcycle stolen. All laughs, nothing unnerving. 

  
  


They meet Jeongin every month. He is staying at a dormitory with a couple of friends. All interns at the 'Holy Child' hospital. Dietitians in making. His shared place is small but very neat. Like Jeongin. 

  
  


Sometimes he visits Jeongin alone. Mostly when he is at the hospital for Minho. Jeongin perks up every time Seungmin brings him homemade food. Bento boxes, meat, curries, fruits, juices. 

  
  


_Don't tell Binnie hyung this, but I like you more than him._

  
  


_Only because I got you food? You are biased, Seo Jeongin._

  
  


_Naah, it's more than that. Actually, I am happy hyung has you. You will take care of his lazy ass well. Right?_

  
  


_Of course._

And he does. As much as he can. 

  
  


Changbin deserves it. Seungmin deserves all the love he gets too. 

  
  


\----------

  
  


It's Monday. February's second.

  
  


Seungmin has a lot of client calls to attend today. He had taken an early morning plunge to the office. 8:30 AM on the clock. 

  
  


His breakfast is stacked in two small Tupperware on the desk with a small box of dry fruits he keeps for himself. A necessity if he wants to avoid unhygienic cafeteria food. Which he does all the time. Even carrying his own packet of green tea and a ceramic mug. 

  
  


That off white mug is from his favorite thrift shop in uptown Seoul. A dingy corridor filled with the mysteries of the world. Antique. Each piece has its own story. Like the T.V. cabinet in Seungmin's home. Half of the books at Changbin's apartment. Christmas gift from Seungmin. He could not decide on what to get specifically. Books work, they always work for everyone.

  
  


His work desk also has a small stationary holder. From Felix. Back when they were in college. A handcrafted box. Their first attempt at wood painting. Felix has always been gifted at art. His whole apartment is equivalent to an art gallery. Museum. Dating from his childhood craft to current ink art. Half of them are dedicated to life. Happiness. Countryside. Two figures. Galaxies. Portraits of Jisung. 

  
  


Seungmin might be early today, but there are colleagues who have come earlier than him. 

  
  


His project partner. Social media manager. Couple of interns. 

  
  


Rena.

  
  


He is sorting out his desk when she calls for him.

  
  


'Hey Seungmin. Wow, you are too early. NZ clients?'

  
  


'Yep. Two meetings with them. Then one from Singapore and two from London. Today is hell.'

  
  


'Aww. Sucks for you. At least it's valentine's week. You can maybe go out and chill this weekend?'

  
  


'Oh, it is?'

  
  


Rena shakes her head. Clearly used to Seungmin's detachment from everything worldly.

  
  


'Sunday. You did not plan anything yet?'

  
  


'I don't know. We are not major on celebrating dates and all.'

  
  


It's true. They had done absolutely nothing out of the norm for their anniversary last month. Just food and sex. Usual stuff. 

  
  


'Oh? Good for you. Jungsoo and I have decided on a dinner date. Just that. Anything else is too much to handle you know. With Nysa being this small. We did not want her staying at my Mom's for that long. We have more years to come anyway…...Hopefully?'

  
  


They both laugh. Rena is a very positive person. So is Jungsoo. Her husband of three years and now father of their five-month-old daughter. Jungsoo is also friends with Minho. They have known each other since they volunteered together at that old age home. Since they were twelve and fifteen respectively.

  
  


Valentine's is in six days and he has nothing for Changbin yet.

  
  


He will think of something. Maybe of significance. Maybe small or big. But later. He has a long day ahead.

  
  


\---------

  
  


Me: min

Me: what are you and chan doing on valentine's this time?

  
  


Minho: if i could i would fly to him honestly

Minho: but all these paperworks..

Minho: two months look so hard now

  
  


Me: you survived one year of ldr

Me: 2 months are nothing

Me: but seriously

Me: i admire how you both managed it

Me: like i cant do it

  
  


Minho: lol you have to

Minho: if you love the person so much to let go

Minho: i wont say it was easy

Minho: i had to bring dory and winkie home to kill loneliness

Minho: i missed my babies

  
  


Me: aaaaah

Me: they are the cutest

Me: btw do you have the letter yet?

  
  


Minho: this week!!

Minho: and then visa stuff

Minho: im so happy they let me have this chance

Minho: i was nearly desperate

  
  


Me: you are hardworking min

Me: idk much about your paper but im sure its amazing

  
  


Minho: haha thank you

Minho: what are you and changbin doing?

  
  


Me: nothing

Me: im not sure if he would like surprises or cheesy stuffs

Me: we have moved beyond that lol

  
  


Minho: you are kidding right?

Minho: he would love anything from you

Minho: dont think much

  
  


Me: i am low on ideas haha

Me: we usually just stay at home

  
  


Minho: then take him out this time?

  
  


Me: hmmm

Me: let me think

  
  


Minho: i couriered chans gift to him last week

Minho: he will receive it earlier

Minho: pale pink scarf i was telling you about

  
  


Me: the one you made?

Me: chan would love it im sure

Me: he likes sentimental stuff

  
  


Minho: yeah knitting was difficult though

Minho: glad i could finish it in time

  
  


Me: you are amazing

Me: no, seriously

  
  


Minho: i know i know

Minho: hehe

  
  


\--------

  
  


Four days and Seungmin is still nowhere near deciding anything for Valentine's. 

  
  


Should he get chocolates? Half of Korea is going to do that. And then to bear insane crowds at gift shops? He will pass.

  
  


A song? Seungmin has done that before. Plus he has very less time to prepare something from scratch.

  
  


An artwork? He can't think of anything to draw. Few caricatures would do but where will Changbin use them.

  
  


Seungmin wants to give something that will hold real value in Changbin's life. Something not materialistic but an actual promise.

  
  


Oh. 

  
  


He had been thinking of this for a while. Maybe it could be a late anniversary gift. Or valentine's. 

  
  


Seungmin is ready to give this one to Changbin. This time. He would love it actually. 

  
  


\----------

  
  


_'Have you thought about it well?_ '

  
  


'Yeah, yeah. I am.'

  
  


_'It's fantastic news, Minnie! Jisung is happy to hear it too!!'_

  
  


Seungmin can hear Jisung faintly. The younger guy is congratulating him. 

  
  


Felix and Jisung are in Jeju-do right now. With Jisung's parents. It was his dad's 60th birthday on Monday. A grand celebration with cousins and distant relatives. They all like Felix. Who wouldn't. 

  
  


They are planning to stay there for the week. Felix wants to explore more. Take inspirations from nature. And some time alone with Jisung before he starts his work trips for the year. Milan, London, Berlin, Tokyo. His retail chain is expanding and wants them to assess the market better.

  
  


Long distance relationships.

  
  


Minho and Chan have been apart for more than eight months. Felix does a lot of trips now, leaving Jisung at home.

  
  


Seungmin is lucky he has Changbin with him. In proximity. Same province. Just twenty minutes away. He can be with his boyfriend whenever he wants. Whenever he has a bad day. Whenever he wants warmth. Affection. 

  
  


They try to make time for each other. Weekends. Weekday nights when they can. Stayovers. Outside of work. Or calls, texts. It's their golden rule. 

  
  


Seungmin had spent the night at Changbin's place yesterday. With his laptop. There were a couple articles to be reviewed under a strict deadline. Changbin had been on his iPad too. Getting some orders logged, most likely. Or he might have been playing games. 

  
  


No rush. Just their pace. Comfort.

  
  


Seungmin is sure he can do it. Go a step deeper into the relationship. Be a little closer.

  
  


\----------

  
  


_When massive stars die, they explode._

  
  


_If a star went supernova within 30 lightyears of Earth, it would be a cause of concern._

  
  


_Fortunately, more than 90% of the stars within this bubble have already been discovered._

  
  


Changbin and Seungmin have a lot of things in common. Snarky and sarcastic nature. Their love for K-indie artists. Meat lovers pizza. 

  
  


And documentaries.

  
  


Be it past, present or future stuff, they both love to spend some time watching documentaries. Wildlife, history, crime, nature, extraterrestrial.

  
  


They are currently watching Lemmino's latest video _. Consumed by the Apocalypse._ One of Seungmin's favorite channels. T.V. volume low. Changbin is more into Spotify podcasts on history, wars. 

  
  


Seungmin is sitting feet up on the off-white sofa. Comfortable on Changbin's chest. 

  
  


The older has his legs extended on the coffee table. A throw blanket covering them both. He is wearing the house owner's pajamas this time. Bottoms a bit longer, t-shirt a bit tighter. They have just finished a large pizza. 

  
  


Novie is snoozing on his bed, too tired from the rounds he did with Changbin. Seungmin had already made sure that he eats before he dozes off again. He is bigger now, four years this July. 

  
  


It's 8 PM on the clock. Thursday night.

  
  


'Do you think we will get to see the next asteroid movement?'

  
  


'Maybe not. Our offsprings and their offsprings might.'

  
  


'Are you thinking about offsprings, Seungmin? Hmm?'

  
  


'You know what I mean.'

  
  


'Naah, I don't. Care to tell me Kim Seungmin?'

  
  


'Why? Do you want offsprings with me, Seo Changbin?'

  
  


His boyfriend moves closer. Lips on Seungmin's ears. A bite. Arms a bit tighter around him. Seductive. 

  
  


'I'll get anything I can from you, babe.'

  
  


'Hmm..'

  
  


Changbin's lips move to his jaw, nipping slightly. Left hand up Seungmin's lose house t-shirt. Collarbone visible. 

  
  


Seungmin is impatient. He loves foreplay but not today. It's been a month since they went all the way. Between their work schedule and extra commitments, they were only able to sneak in a couple quickies and makeout sessions. If he is not tired. Otherwise just cuddles. 

  
  


He wants more. 

  
  


He wants everything.

  
  


'Bin...Changbin...let's move to the bedroom?'

  
  


'Uh...yeah. Not on sofa.'

  
  


'Not that. I don't want to...Novie's here. I don't want to scare him.'

  
  


Okay. Wherever milord. Just don't make me wait for long.'

  
  


'I don't plan to.'

  
  


Seungmin gets out of his boyfriend's hold. Turning around to drop a long and lazy kiss. Mouth on mouth. Almost straddling him.

  
  


They part after some time. Right hand slowly caressing Changbin's arm, then to his hand. Seungmin drags a ready Changbin to his room.

  
  


\-----------

  
  


Loving Changbin is like a second nature to Seungmin now.

  
  


He knows every crevice, even corner, every step that can get a reaction from the older. He is ticklish on his thighs. That mole under his left ear. How he likes things a little rough. A little faster. Kisses. 

  
  


How he can try out anything with the guy. 

  
  


Loving Changbin is familiar yet interesting. Every time.

  
  


Changbin likes taking control and giving control as per his mood. Or his partners' mood. In the bedroom or outside of it.

  
  


Loving Changbin is not a restriction. It doesn't limit him. It is assistance. Two full lives, merging together. Space for him, space for his partner. He can freely discuss what he is thinking, no judgements. They can be as involved with others' lives as they want. 

  
  


A love beyond freedom. Something Seungmin always wished he had.

  
  


Some might see it as a casual connection. A casual relationship. But Seungmin likes how laid-back their love is. He is not forced to do something he doesn't want and makes sure to not push Changbin beyond his limits. 

  
  


It's just them. Seungmin and Changbin. And it is enough.

  
  


His Changbin is inside the shower now. He can hear the water running. Hopefully he will still have hot water on his turn. Changbin likes to take long showers.

  
  


Seungmin tries to get up from the bed. Arms a bit sore. He does a couple stretching exercises to get the blood flowing through his arms again. 

  
  


Two rounds, they had been a bit wild today.

  
  


His boxers are laid on the side of the bed. He hops into it just for some modesty. Not that it matters anyway. 

  
  


Seungmin is clearing away the stray clothes on the wooden floor when he sees it. 

  
  


A burgundy box. With a silver ribbon on it.

  
  


Changbin has a gift for him? 

  
  


He should technically wait for his boyfriend before opening it. But curiosity gets the best of him. 

  
  


This is for him anyway.

  
  


He hopes so.

  
  


It is for him. 

  
  


The name on the tickets say so. Couple tickets to Disneyland, Tokyo.

  
  


From Changbin. Who hasn't planned even a single trip they have taken together. Who is not the one to go by itinerary. Someone who likes to wing through their vacations. 

  
  


His boyfriend is giving him a visit to one of the places he had always wanted to go. 11 year old Seungmin would have been jumping in joy with this reveal.

  
  


27-year-old Seungmin is deeply touched. 

  
  


'Oh, you saw it.'

  
  


Changbin is out now, a thick towel on his waist. Drying his hair with the second one. Chest a deep red from the hot shower. A constellation of bite marks on the right side of his chest.

  
  


'Mmmm..how..I mean..When did you plan this?'

  
  


'Since last month, I guess. I wanted to do something special but...I had no idea what to give or do. Felix helped me a lot, thankfully.'

  
  


His best friend had been onboard this surprise. Changbin had been planning this for a month now.

  
  


'Wow..this is. This is the best gift ever, Changbin.'

  
  


'Haha. You like amusement parks. Something I have never expected you to. Maybe museums. But rides? I'm happy you like the surprise.'

  
  


'I love it! Come here.'

  
  


Changbin is ready for the hug he gets. Holding him tightly, swinging left and right. He smells like citrus from the shower gel. 

  
  


'You are romantic, Mr. Seo.'

  
  


'Thanks. I try.'

  
  


Cheeky. Classic Changbin.

  
  


'But why on 13th?'

  
  


'Because it's my anniversary gift for you. Have another surprise for the 14th and 15th. Why celebrate only one day, when you can do three?'

  
  


'I'm impressed.'

  
  


'Hm.. We'll be flying out tomorrow. At 8 PM. After your work. I will pick you up. You should pack up tonight so I can drop them in the trunk.'

  
  


'You sure planned ahead.'

  
  


'Yeah, yeah. I'm competing with Felix and Jisung to see who is more romantic of us.'

  
  


'It's Hyunjin. Actually.'

  
  


'Tch. I can never win him. So choosing an easier target was better.'

  
  


'You don't have to, idiot. You being romantic is just a bonus on everything.'

  
  


'How are we even dating... You have no romantic bones.'

  
  


Changbin breaks apart to dramatically sit on the bed. Wet towel included.

  
  


'Not the towel, Bin. The mattress will take ages to dry.'

  
  


'See! You behave like a mom. Why can't you be cute with me?'

  
  


'You won't be able to handle it. Give up.'

  
  


'Alright. Shower quickly. We have a lot of packing to do.'

  
  


Seungmin is chuckling at his whining boyfriend. It's so cute to see a butt naked Changbin sitting on the bed. Cross-legged. Like a petulant child. Wet hair dripping. 

  
  


'I will go. Let me dry your hair first.'

  
  


'Hmm.'

  
  


The white and pink dryer is placed in the second drawer of his vanity. Cord neatly wrapped around the body. Seungmin unwraps it before plugging it into the bedside switch board. 

  
  


He joins Changbin on the bed, pulling him on his lap. 

  
  


The older moans at the sudden flow of hot air. He likes when Seungmin massages his scalp. Combing his curls with his long fingers. A feeling of being lulled to sleep. Seungmin likes it too.

  
  


He will pack in the morning. For now he just wants to hold Changbin and sleep.

  
  


'Seungmin?'

  
  


'Yeah?'

  
  


'Will you be my valentine?'

  
  


\-----------

  
  


Friday is busy as ever. 

  
  


Same set of calls, emails, reports, reviews. 

  
  


But today he has an incentive. Seungmin has a trip to look ahead to. One entire weekend with the one he loves. 

  
  


He had made sure to wear something comfortable to work today. Dark chinos and a white polo. Varsity jacket on top. And a parka. Loafers. Perfect for a less than three hour flight. Airports washrooms might be clean but he would rather not change there. 

  
  


Lunch comes and goes. His once filled Tupperware is empty now. Half on him, half on his colleagues. He has had three mugs of green tea. Nerves. Excitement. 

  
  


Changbin is there at 6 PM on the dot. He is using Seungmin's Hyundai. His red jeep would have stood out too much in the Airport's parking. 

  
  


He looks stunning. As always. Curly hair, black studs and a sea green sweater over a white shirt.

  
  


They are still early. It would take them around forty five minutes to reach Incheon Airport. Friday traffic included. Then one hour of security checks and everything else. Seungmin likes being early to avoid last minute rush. He would rather sit at a cafe in the Airport than to miss a flight. 

  
  


Especially as precious as this one.

  
  


'Hey!'

  
  


'Hey yourself! You look handsome.'

  
  


'Quit flirting. You saw me dressing up in the morning.'

  
  


'So what? I can't compliment my boyfriend? Do you have a rule for that also?'

  
  


'Yes, I have. Now let me get inside. It's cold.'

  
  


A click and Seungmin is in. He drops a couple quick pecks on Changbin's lips before he straps the safety belt in. 

  
  


'Your words and actions don't match.'

  
  


'I am aware.'

  
  


It takes them thirty five minutes to reach. They take one parking ticket and get inside.

  
  


A tuna sandwich and latte for Changbin. Grilled chicken salad for Seungmin. The food court is full with night passengers. Most of them talking amongst themselves.

  
  


7:45 PM and they are led to the parked plane. Air Asiana to Tokyo Haneda. Business class. Changbin takes the window, Seungmin takes the aisle. He just wants to nap on his boyfriend anyway. The seating is comfortable enough for the short flight. 

  
  


Seoul looks beautiful from the sky. Like a point painting. Dot art with shiny golden ink. Something Seungmin had learnt in his first year of college. 

  
  


His heart is full. They are going to store so many memories. In their minds. On Seungmin's Canon camera. 

  
  


They are given refreshments post take off. Nothing very interesting. Just some snacks and tea. 

  
  


Seungmin takes none. He had specifically packed his stuff in the largest stroller he could find. Extra space for all those Japanese snacks he's going to bring home. Some for his friends, some for colleagues and some for Novie and Jams. 

  
  


Changbin is scrolling through the entertainment options provided. Maybe for a movie. Maybe just to kill time. His left hand tapping through the screens. Right secured around Seungmin. The handrests up to allow him to move a little closer. 

  
  


Seungmin knows he gets extra cuddly on flights. Not that he has fear of heights. In fact, he likes the calmness of the skies. Night flights are best for sleeping anyway. 

  
  


Changbin knows this habit too. They have travelled multiple times. In buses, car rides, airplanes. To Jeju, to Sydney, to other domestic locations.

  
  


He hardly remembers anything that happens next. Just him and his slumber. Nice thoughts for the days to come. Things they will be doing, places they will be visiting. 

  
  


Changbin had kept his plans to himself. A surprise. And Seungmin had let him have that. He wants to just blend with whatever his boyfriend had or had not planned for the weekend. Just float through them. 

  
  


He is okay not having the control for once. He will let Changbin baby him as much as he wants. To take care of things, monetary stuff, and him. 

  
  


He will enjoy it. Seungmin knows he will.

  
  


\----------

  
  


Tokyo is comparatively warmer. Even at night. Seoul had been practically freezing. 

  
  


Seungmin is already out of his parka. Changbin too. They have both stuffed their outerwear in their suitcases after clocking them out.

  
  


Changbin calls for a taxi. Their hotel is already booked for the next three nights. Tokyo Bay. Maihama resort. It will take them twenty minutes to reach there according to the map. 

  
  


His boyfriend is fluent in Japanese. He picked it on several visits he made to Tokyo and Osaka with his family back when he was a kid. And his love for Anime to add to that. His skill only grew with the years.

  
  


Seungmin only knows basic words and simple sentences. But it's okay. They speak English at the park. And the signs are mostly in English too.

  
  


The taxi is warm enough to lull him into sleep again. Changbin is conversing lightly with the driver. He catches a few words - destination, bento, price. Looks like they will be stopping to buy some food.

  
  


And they do.

  
  


7-Eleven. It's a small one. But has some good stuff, according to the driver. This should do for the night.

  
  


Changbin squeezes his hand. Asking if he wants to come. He will. 

  
  


They both head inside the store. A smiling staff guides them to the hot food section. Seungmin quickly selects a sushi box, a bento set with vegetables and octopus and beef, two packets of Onigiri and an egg sandwich. Changbin is by the beverages and sweet treats section. 

  
  


It takes them around ten minutes to finalize and check out their midnight meal.

  
  


They head back to the taxi, gently placing the recyclable bag on the passenger seat while they move to the back. Changbin's arm is around him at an instant. The free one making mindless movements on Seungmin's hand. 

  
  


It comes natural to them now. The affection. 

  
  


\----------

  
  


The hotel looks majestic. Off-white concrete walls covered with foliage. Waves crashing on the exterior. 

  
  


A beautiful landscape.

  
  


Their suite is equally picturesque. Two double beds. French doors leading to a small balcony. A mini kitchen with microwave and fridge. A tea table with chinaware. A wooden closet to store their things. An enclosed bathroom with a hot tub. Not a honeymoon suite but nothing less beautiful. 

  
  


Seungmin starts working on Changbin's and his luggage. It would be better to get the clothes out for tomorrow. They need to leave by 9 AM to enjoy the whole day at Disneyland.

  
  


Changbin is laying flat on the bed. Face down, shoes out. He seems tired.

  
  


'Get up, old man. Do you need me to iron anything for you?'

  
  


'Naah, I'll wear jeans. By the way, who are you calling old man? I can't feel my arms because of you!'

  
  


'I never told you to.'

  
  


'We sure are an old married couple yeah? Look at you sorting my bag.'

  
  


'Only because I don't want to shout at you first thing in the morning. I want to enjoy it.'

  
  


'And you will, baby. Gosh, there's so much I'm looking forward to.'

  
  


'Hmm? Mind telling me your other plans then?'

  
  


'Nope! You will find out soon. Now wash up and join me. Why are all the rooms here with two beds, gah…'

  
  


Seungmin chuckles. This baby.

  
  


'Because it's a destination for families and kids. Mainly.'

  
  


'We are too old for amusement parks. I shouldn't have listened to Felix…..'

  
  


'Go ahead. I will find someone else to ride with.'

  
  


'Why ride with others when you can ride me?'

  
  


'Shut up and change your clothes. We have a long day tomorrow.'

  
  


'You are getting scarier by the day. I need a refund on this subscription..'

  
  


Seungmin raises an eyebrow. Changbin gets up from the bed, scurrying to the attached bathroom. 

  
  


Changbin is right. They do behave like an old married couple. Especially with their banters and the way they just dissolve into one another. They are learning more things about the other every single day. Like finding a new star in the supercluster. Or a new marine species in the deep sea.

  
  


This is what he had always looked for.

  
  


A love so old yet so new. Understanding but not patronizing. 

  
  


Someone he can play around in an amusement park with.

  
  


Someone who he can grow old with.

  
  


\----------

  
  


'I'll get the devil horns. You take Minnie mouse.'

  
  


'It's not funny.'

  
  


'It's hilarious.'

  
  


'Keep your puns to yourself.'

  
  


'Why? I am having a blast.'

  
  


This is Seungmin's first trip to Disneyland. A place he had always wanted to go. As a child, as a teenager, as a young adult. 

  
  


All his trips around the world fail in front of the immense joy he is in right now. He loves feeling touristy. Love being in a place where no one knows him. No one can judge him for whatever he does. 

  
  


He can be everywhere and nowhere all at once. 

  
  


The grand entrance is as beautiful as it was on the internet. A plain road reading to the castle. Shops on both sides. Full of goods, giggling children, couples. Souvenirs. 

  
  


It's Saturday. The day before Valentine's. Their first stop on this trip.

  
  


Seungmin is carrying his camera with him. Canon EOS 90D. A latest purchase into his collection. Two Fujifilm Polaroids - blue and gold - and a Nikon D4 that are currently stacked safe in his closet.

  
  


He has already snapped a few hundred pictures since morning. Some candids, mostly posed. 

  
  


View from the hotel. Changbin posing seductively in a bathrobe. Of their hotel lobby. Morning buffet. His tea fix. Grand entrance. Changbin with a few kids. Balloon guy. Disneyworld café. Mickey and Minnie Mouse. Toffee haven. Floating bubbles. Candy floss. 

  
  


This beautiful shot of Changbin. Sunlight framing the side of his face. Smiling brightly in his Cashmere cardigan. Looking so soft, so ethereal. 

  
  


One couple shot. Taken by the café staff. Seungmin in the front. His pink beret fit snug to his fluffy hair. Gray and pink gingham check sweater. Changbin just behind him, holding him by the waist. His head tucked on Seungmin's right shoulder. A cozy background. Wooden café interiors. Bright natural light. This one won't go on Instagram. This is for him. 

  
  


'Say cheese.'

  
  


'What?'

  
  


'Come on, pose. I wanna tease Jeongin.'

  
  


Changbin is asking for a selfie. Them with v-signs and Disney castle in the background. It's a cute one. 

  
  


'Done! He is going to whine so much.'

  
  


'We can bring him next time.'

  
  


'And be official parents? Do you really want a try out?'

  
  


'Jeongin is an adult now, Bin. What are you even saying?'

  
  


'I don't know. He will always be a little baby to me.'

  
  


'Wait till he hears that.'

  
  


'Uh. Let's go line up at Space Mountain before the queues get longer.'

  
  


'Haha okay.'

  
  


They get into the ride after ten minutes of waiting. There are adults here, mostly. Good because the ride is practically thrilling. Darkness and twists and turns adding to the magic that is the galaxy set up they have going. It looks almost real. 

  
  


Screams everywhere. The ooh and the aahs. The laughter. The rush of wind passing through his ears. The fun of letting go of your fear. 

  
  


The main reason why Seungmin is this fond of adventure rides.

  
  


They spend the next few hours going through other popular attractions. Pooh's Hunny Hunt, Pirates of the Caribbean, Toontown. All with comparatively less wait-time. 

  
  


A quick stop at the Picos Bell for Mickey shaped waffles and ice cream. Chicken nuggets for Changbin. Monster mochis. Kirin Lemon. And a souvenir Mickey box from World Bazaar Confectionery for Felix and Hyunjin. He will buy some matcha cookies for Minho later.

  
  


'What do you want to do next?'

  
  


'Something...crazy. Haunted house!'

  
  


'Seriously, Min? We are having our lunch right now?'

  
  


'Aw, are you scared?'

  
  


'No. I do well with jumpscares, you know that.'

  
  


They are sitting in a fancy Disneyland restaurant. On an open terrace overlooking the characters parade going on near the castle. It is pretty with dark walls and festive lighting. 

  
  


Seungmin is currently finishing off his Seafood pasta while Changbin is halfway through his meat curry with rice. 

  
  


The dessert is already out on the table. Strawberry soufflé which they will be sharing. 

  
  


'I don't know. You might scream my ears off.'

  
  


'And you will not?'

  
  


Seungmin twists his fork to carry a portion of his pasta to feed Changbin. Left hand under his fork to stop sauce from falling off. 

  
  


'Their shrimp is good.'

  
  


'Right. I regret not bringing my tea packets though. The tea here is good. But not that good.'

  
  


'Wait, I think I might have one in my back pocket. Saw you dropping one in the morning so I kept it.'

  
  


'Wow, really? You are the best! Ah, I was so worried about the headache. Too much socializing for the day.'

  
  


'I know, I know. That's why we'll be doing something different tomorrow.'

  
  


'I would do anything that doesn't require me using my brain. Or mouth. And no, don't go there.'

  
  


'What do you take me as?'

  
  


'A pervert. That's what you are.'

  
  


'Hmm...I'm thinking of cancelling this trip altogether.'

  
  


'You will not do that, baby. I know you very well.'

  
  


'I like how you use 'baby' with zero affection. Almost unironically.'

  
  


'I don't need to use sweet words, Changbin. You know how I feel anyway.'

  
  


'Hmm…'

  
  


'Come on, finish faster! Or the lines will grow farther.'

  
  


The haunted mansion is a bit scary with real looking blood and sudden ups and drops. Seungmin loves it. Totally worth the forty minutes wait-time they had to endure. 

  
  


Then they take up penny arcade, shooting range and some other interactive activities. 

  
  


He is mentally exhausted by the time they reach their last ride for the day. Again in a line. 

  
  


4:45 PM.

  
  


They are two sets away from riding the Big Thunder Mountain. The fastest rollercoaster they had in this park. 

  
  


Changbin is particularly excited about this one. Taking snaps on snaps with his iPhone. Texting away. Maybe to his brother. Or maybe his friends. He looks like a kid in a candy store. He is so adorable.

  
  


The woman in front of him thinks so too.

  
  


She has been eyeing Changbin since long. Seungmin had noticed it and ignored. His boyfriend is attractive. No doubts he will gather attention. Like that time in Felix's party when he was hit on by one of Jisung's colleagues. Or that Starbucks barista who tried passing on his number with the Venti cup.

  
  


Seungmin has nothing to worry about anyway. Especially with the beginning they had. And the way Changbin had come back. Again and again.

  
  


They might be laid back in their relationship. Not overly affectionate or clingy at all times. But they have something that forms the base of any relationship. 

  
  


Trust. 

  
  


So Seungmin lets the lady have her chance. It won't result in anything. Changbin doesn't swing that way.

  
  


But he makes sure to hold Changbin's hands tighter during the ride. Not to assert dominance. Just because he wants to. 

  
  


They take the Mark Twain Riverboat as the sun sets down. Simply enjoying the quiet after a buzzing day. Couples around them think so too. 

  
  


Seungmin is standing by the stern sipping on his tea. Changbin is besides him, stroking his hand that is holding the rail. A habit.

  
  


Changbin is thinking something.

  
  


'What's bothering you?'

  
  


'Hmm?'

  
  


'You are distracted, Bin. What happened?'

  
  


'Nothing. I'm thinking whether I should go to Gwangju or not.'

  
  


'Why not? It's your father's retirement party. He invited you to come. Jeongin will be there.'

  
  


'But you won't be. I don't want to hide you, Seungmin. Honestly, I don't. Just let me sort this one. I want to introduce you to everyone I know. You are the best I have ever had.'

  
  


'Hey, hey. I don't mind waiting. Don't worry. Just go okay. And send me pictures.'

  
  


'I will.'

  
  


'And Bin?'

  
  


'Hmm?'

  
  


'Thanks for this, baby. I really had so much fun today. I love you.'

  
  


'I'm glad.'

  
  


Seungmin really loves Changbin. Enough to wait for him. Enough to be there for him in all situations. 

  
  


\----------

  
  


Butterflies and a dragon.

  
  


Castles and birds.

  
  


Horses and fire.

  
  


Vivid and clear.

  
  


Seungmin jolts awake from his slumber. His sweater riding up his stomach. He had been too tired to change. 

  
  


4:30 AM.

  
  


Changbin is not besides him. The part is cold.

  
  


His boyfriend is outside on the balcony. Seungmin can hear murmurs. He is on his phone.

  
  


Seungmin waits for a while. Getting up to drink from the bottle on the bedside. He is worried Changbin will catch a cold. 

  
  


It takes the older only five minutes and he is inside.

  
  


'Oh, did I wake you up?'

  
  


He looks worried.

  
  


'No, no. I wanted water.'

  
  


'Hmm...good that you are up then. I have something for you.'

  
  


'Another gift?'

  
  


'Naah, just something small. Wait a minute.'

  
  


Then his boyfriend leaves for the attached kitchen. He can hear something like a package. Then utensils. Then a lighter.

  
  


A donut. Plain one. With a candle on top.

  
  


'Happy Valentine's Day!'

  
  


Seungmin is actually surprised. Changbin is not of big romantic gestures and love portrayals. He shows affection in smaller portions. Stuff that will go unnoticed by the majority. 

  
  


Through simple touches.

  
  


By wrapping himself in Seungmin's world. Slowly. One step at a time.

  
  


Even though he never says that aloud, Seungmin knows Changbin loves him equally. If not more.

  
  


He needs nothing else.

  
  


'Bin…...when did you buy this?'

  
  


'Simple. When you were busy with your camera.'

  
  


'This is so sweet. I….'

  
  


'You don't have to say anything. I know.'

  
  


Changbin climbs up on the bed. Presenting the donut to Seungmin. They blow it together. 

  
  


Seungmin wishes for them to be always happy. Whatever the future may hold.

  
  


The plain donut is sweet on his lips. But Changbin is sweeter. Their love just amplifies, combined with the aura of the room and the day it is. Seungmin can never get used to this feeling. 

  
  


It's so different from when he first fell in love and yet so similar. 

  
  


\---------

  
  


When Changbin had promised a relaxing day, he really meant it.

  
  


It's unconventional for others. But perfect for Seungmin.

  
  


Valentine's day at massage parlor and onsen. Open spaces, warm springs in a miniature jungle. Just like getting a spa in nature's own space.

  
  


They spend hours going around the area. Getting aromatherapy sessions. 

  
  


The onsen area also has a shrine. An old but well-kept temple. Few visitors. And a series of kites covering the walls. Red, purple, pink, green, yellow. Messages, a lot of them.

  
  


_They say if you write your wishes here, they come true._

  
  


They have to walk uphill to get to the store that sells these special kites. They are fabric ones. Not crepe, not regular kite paper. 

  
  


The sun is bright up in the sky. A blessing for February days like this. They just have traditional umbrellas with them right now. And a loose hanbok style wrap. 

  
  


Seungmin wants to bask in the sun. Take in everything. Absorb the warmth. If only he was not sensitive.

  
  


The shop is set on top of the hill. An old man manning it. Two doored counters and no shelves. He needs none anyway. The wooden interior is full of kites of all shapes and sizes. Some with a tail, some without. He also has some fabric lanterns. Pretty ones with tiny glass trims. Patchwork.

  
  


The man greets them with a huge smile. Changbin immediately starts conversing with the man. Some pleasantries. Prices.

  
  


'He says it's 500 yen each. Choose whatever you want.'

  
  


'Check for the lantern too. It's really pretty.'

  
  


They walk back with an orange kite and a vibrant turquoise, black and red lantern. He is going to hang it up on the entrance of his house. A good luck charm.

  
  


'Just write something down and we can hang it up on the side. Don't be cheesy, though.'

  
  


'That's your department.'

  
  


'Hmm. I would totally write SCB loves KSM in bold for the world to see. Don't roll your eyes.'

  
  


'I'm not writing anymore. Go ahead.'

  
  


'My handwriting sucks.'

  
  


'Then shut up and let me write something.'

  
  


'Wow. So romantic.'

  
  


'.......'

  
  


'Okay, okay. Continue.'

  
  


His message is just the revised version of his last night's message. There's nothing else Seungmin could wish for.

  
  


He already has the world with him.

  
  


\-----------

  
  


Me: [attached photo]

Me: [attached photo]

Me: im so happy

  
  


Lixie: aaaah you look so amazing!

Lixie: im happy you liked it there!

Lixie: changbin was so worried

  
  


Me: thanks felix

Me: he is so cheesy ill die here

  
  


Lixie: lol don't die there's more coming up

Lixie: oops

  
  


Me: you sneaky mf

Me: no wonder i had no idea what you guys were cooking tgt

  
  


Lixie: hehe

Lixie: btw its not just me 😊

  
  


Me: hyunjin……

  
  


Lixie: and merry

Lixie: who do you think suggested him those eateries hehe

  
  


Me: im going to smooch you

  
  


Lixie: lol no, go back to your bf

  
  


Me: 🙄

  
  


They are back at the hotel. Resting a bit before they head out again. 

  
  


A secret place. 

  
  


Changbin had asked for him to bring something formal before the trip. He has an idea what this place might be.

  
  


Changbin is in the kitchenette, reheating teriyaki chicken and tonkotsu soba noodles. Their late lunch. Seungmin is busy setting up the table. Glasses with lime soda and a couple of side salads. A single dinner plate and a couple reusable chopsticks. 

  
  


He can hear the beep from the microwave. Food is ready. 

  
  


Changbin places both the bowls on the table and scoots next to him.

  
  


'I was texting Felix right now….You pitched in Hyunjin too? Wow, I'm actually surprised.'

  
  


'I had to get the best help I could. Hyunjin knows you and he knows Japan's food game better than me. So I looped him in.'

  
  


Changbin is flustered. Looking everywhere but at him. 

  
  


Seungmin pecks him on the lips. A silent thanks. Changbin had gone beyond his comfort zone to make sure he enjoyed the trip. To make these three days special for him. 

  
  


\----------

  
  


Night skies and city lights. A fraction of stars visible from the two thousand feet tall observation deck.

  
  


Seungmin had imagined a cozy dinner at some high-end restaurant. Where they had to suit up and look their best.

  
  


But this is beyond his imagination.

  
  


They will be dining at Tokyo Skytree. In the middle of the universe. 

  
  


It's like in the movies. The classic Hollywood ones. 60s romance with formal gestures. The protagonist pursuing the main lead through romantic dinners and walks.

  
  


It's almost like Changbin is pursuing him once again.

  
  


The same Changbin who is looking at him with a huge smile. He knows Seungmin's deal. The aesthetics. The atmosphere.

  
  


Them dressing up like on a red carpet event. Emerald green suit with pintucked white shirt, gelled hair tucked away in big waves. Black on Black for Changbin, dress shoes, curles neatly pressed in. 

  
  


A bit more than fine-dining. 

  
  


If it had been on him, Seungmin would have spent the rest of the night at the observation deck. But they had a reservation. At this revolving restaurant two stories below the deck. 

  
  


They take the elevator, hands in hands. Tiny gestures. Seungmin hopes he can convey how happy he is at the moment to the person who matters the most.

  
  


The restaurant is lavish. Oak double doors with fine details. Open kitchen. Live orchestra. Lanterns. Huge glass windows covering the circumference of the restaurant. The tables and the bar are on a raised circular platform, like a cake turning table. They can not feel it explicitly but the restaurant is moving. Centimetres by centimetres.

  
  


There are a lot of couples around. Some families. Valentine's night. 

  
  


The manager ushers them to their table. A quiet one at the corner. Table for two but with sofa. They settle down comfortably. Facing each other.

  
  


There is a rose on the table. Single stem. Freshly cut. Not the part of the table essentials. 

  
  


Changbin picks it when the Manager moves away.

  
  


'For you. Thanks for being my Valentine.'

  
  


Seungmin could just burst at this moment. His heart is so full. So complete.

  
  


He accepts the rose with delicate fingers. It's a precious gift. A gesture. 

  
  


'Don't tell me you'll be singing next.'

  
  


'I can. Do you want me to?'

  
  


'Oh God. Is this a genie thing? Will you accept all my wishes?'

  
  


'It's a limited edition offer, Sire.'

  
  


'For now, I just want to kiss you.'

  
  


'In the public? What happened to no PDA, Kim Seungmin?'

  
  


'To hell with PDA. I'm leaving for the rest room. Join me in two?'

  
  


'Wow.'

  
  


Seungmin could have just pecked him then and there. But there were families around. Kids. Other couples. And they are foreigners. He can't risk spoiling this beautiful night.

  
  


The restroom is as high-end as the rest of the restaurant. Floating vanity, antique double mirrors. Three doors. All empty at the moment. Thankfully.

  
  


Changbin joins him soon. They are not here to coddle the room for long. So he gets into the business. Pulling his boyfriend by the lapels. A deep smooch. But only seconds long.

  
  


'You'll get the rest at the hotel.'

  
  


He gets a chuckle as a reply.

  
  


They order all the specials on the menu. White tuna and salmon, Steak salad, Thai skewers, Miso soup, and a bottle of Koshu. Château Mercian Koshu Gris de Gris 2015. An unfamiliar taste they had wanted to try.

  
  


The cellist in the background is immersed in his tune. A romantic medley. An aura like never before. 

  
  


'Let's go to a Karaoke after this? I feel like drinking the night away and this wine is not helping. At all. I will get tipsy at max.'

  
  


'Anything you say. It's your night.'

  
  


Tokyo is the city of nightlife and Karaoke bars. It only takes them ten minutes to find the one near them. Bright and colorful - 180 from the fine-dining place they had just exited from. 

  
  


They are overdressed for this bar but no one questions them. Changbin gets them a private booth. Perfect. He can get as crazy as he wants to.

  
  


He is out of his suit jacket by the third song. Changbin had started out with only the shirt. It is hot inside. And all the sake they have had in the past hour. They shouldn't be mixing alcohol, but oh well. Seungmin is planning to break every norm tonight.

  
  


_Only good memories, only a longing heart_

_On the path where you left me,_

_I’m standing alone,_

_Only until I can forget you, until I will be alright,_

_I’ll swallow my tears and at the end of my wait,_

_Then once again, I will._

  
  


Park Hyo Shin's Wildflower. One of his favorite songs to sing in Karaoke. 

  
  


Changbin is leading the points bar currently. He has already covered an old Tohoshinki ballad, Kim Sun Hee, even So Chan Whee's Tears. He never knew his boyfriend could sing that high. Sake's effect undoubtedly.

  
  


It's already midnight by the time they wrap up the last song. A duet. Because Changbin had wanted a duet.

  
  


_My love_

_There's only you in my life_

_The only thing that's bright._

_My first love_

_You're every breath that I take_

_You're every step I make._

_And I_

_I want to share_

_All my love with you_

_No one else will do._

_And your eyes_

_Your eyes, your eyes_

_They tell me how much you care_

_Ooh yes, you will always be_

_My endless love._

_Two hearts_

_Two hearts that beat as one_

_Our lives have just begun_

_Forever_

_I'll hold you close in my arms_

_I can't resist your charms._

_And love_

_Oh, love_

_I'll be a fool_

_For you_

_I'm sure_

_You know I don't mind_

_Oh, you know I don't mind._

_'Cause you_

_You mean the world to me_

_Oh_

_I know_

_I know_

_I've found in you_

_My endless love._

  
  


_My endless love._

  
  


They are high on love this Sunday night. Nothing else matters. No city, no people.

  
  


It's just them living in this moment.

  
  


\------------

  
  


Day three.

  
  


Monday. A day after Valentine's.

  
  


Changbin's last surprise. He claims so.

  
  


They are running a couple hours late from the schedule. Distracted by each other. Seungmin did not want to wake up today. He had been too comfortable in Changbin's arms. 

  
  


He finally gets up around 10 AM. Head throbbing. He needs his green tea fix. Maybe he should call room service for a latte. Changbin is sleeping right now but he might need his fix as well. 

  
  


_Ring_.

  
  


The coffee arrives within minutes of ordering. Seungmin quickly thanks the staff and gets the paper flask inside.

  
  


Time to wake his boyfriend up.

  
  


'Hey, hey. Changbin. Hey.'

  
  


'Two minutes….'

  
  


'Get up. Your latte is here.'

  
  


'Let it be……'

  
  


'Changbin. We are getting late, come on!'

  
  


They take another forty minutes to fully wake up and prepare for their outing today. Changbin is being too secretive. Using his Japanese skills to keep the location from him. 

  
  


Another taxi. Green and yellow. And a long drive. 

  
  


Over three hours. 

  
  


Seungmin is glad for all the stopovers they made for food and drinks. And for all the easily accessible vending machines on the way. Changbin had made sure he carried his camera with him. They are going somewhere with scenic beauty.

  
  


It can not be cherry blossoms. It's too early for the Sakura season.

  
  


Turns out he is wrong.

  
  


Because Sakura has blossomed, not in Tokyo but outside of it. 

  
  


Kawazu, in Shizouka prefecture. Kawazu Sakura Cherry Blossom Festival. One of the earliest blooming flowers.

  
  


There are thousands of trees lined perfectly along the road they are walking on. Fallen pink petals, fresh buds. Pink hues everywhere. The clear blue sky is complimenting the soft colors of the ground. 

  
  


There is also a river flowing besides them. Calm waters and reflections. Mesmerizing.

  
  


If there is a heaven somewhere on earth. Here it will be. 

  
  


There are not a lot of people in the area. Working Monday, it would have been crazy yesterday. They are lucky to be able to take in the scene in peace. No one is rushing them. 

  
  


'This is so beautiful, Bin.'

  
  


'I know. It's prettier than what I saw on the website.'

  
  


Hundred more pictures. Landscapes. Trees. Portraits. Seungmin doesn't want to miss even a single inch of it.

  
  


It's late evening. They have covered most of the area. It's overwhelming in an infinite way. Like when you don't want to snap into reality. Only this is reality. Not a dream.

  
  


If he had thought the sunlight did wonders on the lined cherry blossom, the night brought in more character. A dreamlike sequence. Even though artificial, the lights that covered the trees made it look even more unrealistic. 

  
  


There are pit stops throughout the way with people playing traditional music. 

  
  


Seungmin wants to stay here. With Changbin. Forever. Just his world of peace. And the cherry blossoms. 

  
  


'This is the best day ever.'

  
  


'For me too.'

  
  


They move a bit closer. Nothing but Sakura trees surrounding them. Changbin takes both of Seungmin's hands in his.

  
  


'Hey.'

  
  


'Hi.'

  
  


'Thank you. For giving me what I had always been looking for. And no. Let me speak first. This is just a fraction of what you have done for me, Seungmin. I wanted to show you I care. We are not perfect. But I don't want perfect. I want you.'

  
  


'Me too. I love you.'

  
  


\------------

  
  


Monday, late night.

  
  


They are laying side by side on the bed. Changbin tucked neatly under his chin. Hands intertwined.

  
  


'I have something for you too.'

  
  


'Hmm?'

  
  


'I just want you to think about it. I'm not forcing you to.'

  
  


'Eh? What is it?'

  
  


'Changbin, will you move in with me?'

  
  


'Okay.'

  
  


Okay?

  
  


'Really?'

  
  


'Hmm...I don't mind living with you. Just let me take the other room. Perfect for every time we fight. Plus your closet is so neat it gives me anxiety.'

  
  


Changbin is chuckling. Like Seungmin had not just asked him a million-dollar question. Like they were discussing favorite fruits. He is okay sharing his privacy with Seungmin. 

  
  


'I was so worried…..'

  
  


'Why? I practically live there anyway. Novie loves me, your neighbors would be so glad to have me there permanently. Your place is a lot better than mine.'

  
  


'Ah..You want to shift because of my house?'

  
  


'Naah, that's just a bonus. You. I want to shift because I want to annoy you. As long as I can.'

  
  


'Idiot.'

  
  


'Jeongin will be so happy to have my apartment. That kid. No security money needed.'

  
  


'You were thinking of that? Before me?'

  
  


'I knew it would happen eventually. You are attached to this place. And I like it there too. It's beautiful. Jeongin was pestering me to ask you myself. Like how can I?'

  
  


'Ah, I'm so relieved. I can't wait to have you home.'

  
  


His home. 

  
  


A place Seungmin bought with someone he once loved. Someone who he took ages to move on from. 

  
  


His home where he learned new things. Painted every corner with new memories. His guitar, Novie's new toys, furniture. 

  
  


A middle of the past love and the promise of a bright future.

  
  


Picket fence. White walls. A courtyard with strawberry bushes. Two bedrooms.

  
  


Seungmin has a hard time giving up on things, people. But he is going to make space for new memories. For himself. For Changbin.

  
  


For love.

  
  


\-------

A/N: Here's [my attempt](https://awesomedreamers17universe-blog.tumblr.com/post/643210378111746048/seungbin-fanart-from-cherry-deams) to recreate Seungbin's Disneyland date.

**Author's Note:**

> It was a perfect opportunity to show Seungbin in love and I could not miss it.
> 
> As usual, some trivia from the universe:
> 
> 1\. Changbin had a private IG (just like Seungmin here) where he used to post cute things about Seungmin before they even started dating (FWB stage). Seungmin knows about the account now.
> 
> 2\. All the places, sequences, and YT channels mentioned actually exist in real life.
> 
> 3\. Changbin has a pet turtle that stays with Jeongin for now.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @linoshub where I shout about everything on this verse (I even have a thread with character imagines & Trivia which I am not able to link here somehow).
> 
> And as always, thanks Boh! You are the best!


End file.
